Be my Valentin !
by The Bloody Sentimental Queen
Summary: Un simple OS de Saint Valentin entre les deux protagonistes que sont Zoro et Nami.


_Be my... Valentin !_

* * *

 ** _Hello ! Comme ça faisait longtemps que cet OS trainait dans mes documents... Et j'me suis dit que c'était enfin la bonne occasion de le poster. Bon c'est pas vraiment quelque chose d'original et je vais pas gagner la palme du titre le plus original non plus, je suis simplement pas douée avec ça x) Je crois quand même que cela doit faire un moment que je n'ai pas sorti d'OS sur le ZoNa..._**

 ** _Je vous offre donc cet OS en guise de cadeau de Saint Valentin, avec toute mon amitié ;)_**

 ** _Bonne lecture, chers/chères lecteurs/lectrices !_**

 ** _Disclaimer:_** **L'univers** _ **de One Piece ainsi que les personnages appartiennent à** **Eiichiro Oda.**_

* * *

Il entend ses talons qui claquent sur le sol, un bruit sec et vif qui se répercute sur les lattes de bois. Ça le sort immédiatement de sa petite rêverie. Il reprend conscience de l'atmosphère environnante et de la notion du temps. Il s'était endormi quelques minutes voire plus... Mais cette soirée l'ennuie. Il fait chaud, la météo capricieuse a décidé de leur offrir une soirée d'été et c'est agréable de dormir en plein air. Il fait doux, le soleil descend et ses dernières lueurs roulent sur les eaux.

Alors pourquoi les mugiwaras font encore la fête aussi bruyamment alors que s'allonger dans un coin est tellement meilleur ?

Nami se dirige vers lui. Le bretteur y voit un mauvais présage, il y a presque quelque chose de militaire dans ses pas. Après tout la rouquine est une vraie furie...

Qu'est-ce qu'il a encore fait pour la provoquer ?

Il essaie de se le remémorer mais c'est trop tard, elle est déjà là, en face de lui. Claquant une dernière fois vivement de ses chaussures hautes, elle se tient bien droite et lève fièrement la tête pour le dominer un brève instant de sa hauteur. Il se relève paresseusement et frotte ses paumes l'une contre l'autre.

Il voudrait lui dire qu'il n'a rien fait, que ça ne sert à rien qu'elle vienne le voir, que ce n'est pas lui, qu'il n'y a rien à lui reprocher. Et qu'elle n'aurait plus qu'à simplement retourner d'où elle vient.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il peut dire devant _ça_. Devant ses deux prunelles intensément fixées sur lui. Zoro ne peut rien dire. Il n'y a rien à dire, quitte à se faire engueuler pour rien. Tant pis. On ne peut pas briser le silence en premier devant ses yeux-là.

C'est trop... envoûtant.

S'apprêtant à entendre des remontrances sortir de la bouche de la rousse, il plisse les yeux quand il la voit s'avancer davantage vers lui. Pourtant toujours aucune parole n'est lancée dans l'air, au lieu de ça, elle lui colle un objet sur le torse, presque violemment, qui vient ensuite lui tomber entre les doigts.

C'est petit et emballé dans quelque chose de soyeux.

Si cela ne l'étonnait pas autant il pourrait dire que cela a l'allure d'un... cadeau. "Cadeau" connote les notions de "don", "gentillesse", "générosité" et "gratuité". C'est impossible venant de Nami, il doit y avoir une magouille, et une sacrée.

Il la regarde sans comprendre. Il observe encore ce qu'il a entre les mains puis son regard retourne de nouveau sur elle. Il ne comprend toujours pas et l'étrange mutisme de la navigatrice ne l'aide pas du tout. Elle arbore un regard téméraire qui le jauge toujours puis enfin ses lèvres s'entrouvrent :

-"Sors avec moi."

C'est pratiquement un ordre dicté d'une voix tout à fait posée et maitrisée.

-"Quoi ?" lâche-t-il tout à fait incrédule.

-"Je te donne des chocolats, je me déclare. Alors sors avec moi."

Ça lui parait totalement invraisemblable. Quasi atypique. Alors son premier réflexe c'est de ne pas le croire.

-"Attend, c'est une blague ?"

-"J'ai l'air de blaguer ?"

Oh, ça non. Elle a l'air plus que sérieuse et ça fait même peur à Zoro. Elle est étrangement sérieuse. Avec sa couronne de cheveux flamboyante, qui mêle roux et rouge, à cause de la lumière déclinante dans son dos. Les ombres glissent sur sa peau et la font paraître lisse. Ses sourcils sont légèrement inclinés vers le bas et ses lèvres, pincées, font ressortir les deux petits coins de sa bouche. C'est là qu'il s'aperçoit que ses joues sont roses, une teinte fluette au niveau de chaque pommette qui la rend... craquante.

Le bretteur se sent de plus en plus mal à l'aise et ses mains deviennent moites alors qu'il sert les plus qu'inattendus chocolats.

Elle. Lui. Ensemble.

Cette pensée le frappe et le chatouille. C'est une surprise mais il n'arrive pas à savoir ce qu'elle lui inspire.

-"Tu veux... que je sorte avec toi ?" tente-il encore une fois pour vérifier s'il ne s'agit vraiment pas d'une hallucination.

-"C'est pas assez clair ?" Sa main se pose sur sa hanche et elle l'interroge du regard avant d'ajouter : "D'ailleurs, tu pourrais me remercier de faire le premier pas, c'est pas toi qui viendrais m'offrir quelque chose."

-"Tu parles ! Des chocolats, c'est complétement débile comme cadeau." souffle-t-il en agitant la boite soigneusement enveloppée.

-" Tu l'as toujours dans tes mains pourtant... et puis, désolée, mais c'est la coutume de la saint valentin."

La saint valentin ? Depuis quand c'est la saint valentin... Ça commence à faire sens dans l'esprit du bretteur, il sait enfin en quelle occasion est la fête que l'équipage a préparé... même si sur ce bateau tout est prétexte à festoyer quand on a un goinfre de capitaine tel que Luffy.

Il soupire. C'est quoi cette situation gênante ? Et pourquoi il se sent gêné maintenant ?

Il reprend, un peu décontenancé, il a légèrement chaud au visage.

-"Et pourquoi je sortirai avec toi ?"

Un sourire élargit les lèvres de la navigatrice.

-"Parce que tu ne veux pas que ta dette quadruple chaque jour qui s'ensuivra si je me prends un râteau."

Les yeux de la rousse pétillent de malice, un petit rire fourbe lui échappe en voyant la grimace que l'épéiste tire.

-"Tu me fais du chantage amoureux là."

-"Appelle ça comme tu veux. Alors ?"

Il a l'impression que l'espace entre eux est plus étroit qu'auparavant et c'est la première fois qu'il s'attarde autant sur ses lèvres quand elle lui parle, sur ses joues roses ou encore sur tout le méli-mélo de boucles qui compose sa chevelure. Ce n'est pas normal, tout ça n'est pas normal.

-"Mais pourquoi tu voudrais sortir avec moi ?" demande-t-il alors cherchant une cohésion dans tout ça.

Elle lui offre des yeux ronds puis se met à rire. Un fin rire cristallin et joyeux.

-"Parce que je t'aime... C'est assez logique, non ?"

Ses mots sont doux comme des plumes, jamais la rouquine ne s'était adressée à lui de cette manière. Elle lui semble différente mais il ne perçoit pas en quoi. Il éprouve une curiosité et un intérêt insoupçonnés soudains envers elle. Peut-être à cause de sa déclaration. Ça a l'air différent maintenant.

Il trouve quand même ça puéril d'offrir des chocolats et de se déclarer. La rousse est un mélange de tellement de choses... Elle peut avoir l'air d'une fille tout à fait aimable. Elle peut manipuler, profiter des autres et utiliser ses charmes. Elle peut se montrer sexy et provocante tout en étant parfois... Adorable.

C'est drôle, il ne devrait pas hésiter. Ça devrait s'imposer automatiquement. Un "non" clair et ferme, un petit "on est ami rien de plus" de façon flegmatique, c'est ça qu'il devrait penser, c'est ça que ça conscience devrait lui souffler mais à la place il n'y a qu' indécision et embarras.

Il la voit sourire, calme et patiente elle attend sa réponse. Elle lui a exposé ses sentiments et c'est sincère. C'est comme s'il la voyait réellement pour la première fois. Il oublie qu'elle est sa Nakama et qu'ils font tous partis d'un équipage. Il ne voit plus que la fille et ses sentiments et... ça lui plait.

Un sourire se dessine de lui-même sur la bouche du bretteur.

-"J-...J'en sais rien, c'est pas mon truc ces machins romantiques. Et qu'est-ce que je ferais avec une sorcière comme toi, hein ?" bredouille-t-il, se voulant tout à fait désintéressé alors que le micro sourire accroché à ses lèvres dit le contraire.

La rousse sait décoder le sens caché et elle se dit que c'est une question de fierté masculine de ne rien accepter facilement.

Elle se rapproche de lui, encore, jusqu'à ce que les pointes de ses pieds rencontrent celles du bretteur, jusqu'à ce que son souffle côtoie le sien, jusqu'à ce que le champ de vision de l'épéiste se limite à sa seule personne.

Une des mains de Nami vient se coller sur la joue de Zoro. Il ne bouge pas. Les doigts fins s'attardent sur son menton dans une caresse chaude.

-"Une sorcière comme moi pourrait t'aider à retrouver le nord."

-"Qu'est-ce qu-"

Les mots de Zoro sont bloqués par l'index et le majeur de la rousse qui reposent sur ses lèvres. Il se tait. Elle le gratifie d'un nouveau sourire puis poursuit.

-"Où que tu sois, si tu es avec moi, tu retrouveras toujours ton chemin. Peu importe. Nuit, jour. Vent, pluie. Je pourrais toujours t'indiquer la route à suivre...Il suffit que tu sois avec moi." sa voix n'avait fait que s'affaiblir graduellement jusqu'à presque s'éteindre. Pourtant tous ces murmures séduisants étaient parvenus distinctement au bretteur .

Les doigts de la navigatrice quittent la bouche de l'épéiste dans un dernier effleurement.

En règle générale Zoro n'était pas particulièrement _sensible_ , du moins, c'est ce qu'il aime faire croire. Mais là, il s'est passé quelque chose. Ce ne sont peut-être que des mots, des syllabes emmêlées les unes aux autres mais son cœur a palpité et il en palpite encore. C'est une invitation alléchante à laquelle il ne peut que céder. C'est peut-être un peu trop empreint de romantisme et de métaphores à l'eau de rose mais il est séduit. Par elle. Totalement.

D' un geste agile les mains de Zoro agrippent les hanches de la rouquine pour que leurs deux corps se rencontrent, et, directement après, sa bouche heurte impétueusement les lèvres de la navigatrice. Celle-ci lui offre un accueil chaleureux, de sa langue, qui vient instinctivement entourer la sienne. C'est d'abord un peu trop brusque et impatient puis cela devient plus délicat, plus doux, plus subtil. Leurs bouches se quittent pour reprendre un peu d'air. Elles se recollent l'une contre l'autre pour seulement s'atteindre, s'embrasser du bout des lèvres dans quelques baisers papillonnants au son mielleux.

Ils se regardent dans les yeux, les cœurs frémissants. Zoro est dépassé par tout cela mais il se sent tellement mieux. C'est comme s'il en mourrait d'envie depuis très longtemps sans en avoir même conscience, comme s'il avait trouvé ce qui lui manquait depuis toujours.

Les lèvres au goût d'agrumes de la navigatrice. Ses mains affectueuses sur sa nuque. Ses yeux qu'il a toujours appréciés rivés aux siens.

Juste lui et elle. Ensemble. Sa présence à ses côtés.

Elle l'appelle et il comprend qu'il s'est encore perdu dans son regard aux complexes reflets .

Elle rit.

-"Je pense que ça veut dire que tu acceptes ma demande."souffle-t-elle à l'oreille de Zoro.

C'est plus qu'évident pour le bretteur maintenant et il sourit franchement.

Ils se détachent l'un de l'autre. La rousse ramasse la précieuse boîte de chocolats, qui, dans l'enchaînement des évènements, s'est retrouvée par terre.

-"J'ai acheté ça pour toi et tu le balances ! Tout ça pour..." Elle se met à rougir soudainement. "Tout ça pour m'embrasser." Ses lèvres forment un sourire mi-gêné, mi-amusé.

-"Tu vas quand même les manger, n'est-ce pas ?"

Elle lui tend son cadeau de saint valentin. Ce n'est pas la boîte qu'il attrape mais son poignet qu'il attire à lui. En deux secondes ils sont de nouveau tout proche l'un de l'autre. Leurs bouches se touchant presque à cette distance.

-"Je n'ai jamais autant voulu manger de stupides chocolats de toute ma vie."lui répond-il d'un air enjoué alors que ses lèvres ont plus faim de celles qui sont en face des siennes.

* * *

 ** _Ça fait vraiment très longtemps que je l'ai écrit donc je suis vraiment très curieuse de savoir votre avis alors, s'il vous plait, n'hésitez pas à me le faire savoir ;)_**

 ** _Merci du fond du cœur pour le temps que vous m'accordez, en espérant que cela vous a plu !_**


End file.
